


property of harley keener

by venomondenim



Series: Parkner Tries BDSM [1]
Category: Iron Man 3 (2013), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Aftercare, Aged-Up Harley Keener, Aged-Up Peter Parker, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Barebacking, Biting, Bloodplay, Bondage, Bottom Peter, Bottom Peter Parker, Choking, Daddy Kink, Degradation, Dirty Talk, Dom Harley, Dom Harley Keener, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Humiliation, Kissing, M/M, Name-Calling, Painplay, Pet Names, Rimming, Sex, Smut, Sub Peter, Sub Peter Parker, Subdrop, Top Harley, Top Harley Keener, Traffic Light System, Webshooter Bondage, kink negotiations, showering together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:08:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26456959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venomondenim/pseuds/venomondenim
Summary: “Are you really arguing with me?” Harley taunted and dug his nails into Peter’s wrists until he whimpered.Peter’s eyes dilated and his breath quickened as he realized what Harley wanted, what he was after. “No, Daddy.” He said softly, relaxing against Harley’s hold.Harley smiled then, sharp and dangerous. “That’s right.”
Relationships: Harley Keener/Peter Parker
Series: Parkner Tries BDSM [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1925923
Comments: 12
Kudos: 295





	property of harley keener

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Property of Tony Stark](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26768809) by [Jerana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jerana/pseuds/Jerana). 



> i originally started this as a break from my other fluffy fic. then it kind of spiraled as I tried to make it as kinky as possible lmao because parkner needs more bdsm and daddy kink imo. i have some ideas for a sequel so tell me if you want more, haha. leave a comment if you liked it because those fuel me.
> 
> (also harley and peter are in a consensual relationship in which they have bdsm sex and participate in scenes where their respective kinks have already been discussed. they have a safeword, it's just not used in the context of this fic, and they also use the traffic light system.)

Peter hadn’t meant to be a tease. 

Okay yeah, that was kind of his brand, and he had been known to tease in the past. But! This time he definitely hadn’t meant to. It wasn’t purposeful. He actually had been kind of giddy over spending time in the lab with Harley. Usually, they did their lab time separately, or Harley would be down in his own lab in the tower working on a project while Peter and Tony tinkered with his suit. Harley had been in the lab with him all day though, and Peter couldn’t help but preen from the attention. 

However. Harley kept staring at him the whole time. It wasn’t normal staring either. It was intense and full of promise that had Peter certain he was going to paying for something later that night when they got home. Sure, he had chewed on some pens a little more than necessary and bent himself in half over a lab table to reach across it for the bolt he needed when he was in Harley’s clear view. That was barely teasing. Peter could do a lot worse. 

Harley wasn’t having any of it, though.

When they finally called it a night and started heading home, their cab ride back to their apartment was quiet and tense. Peter was on edge, curious as to what Harley he was going to have to answer to when they got home. 

As soon as they got through the door, Harley had Peter pinned against it. Peter gasped as his back hit the door and Harley crowded completely into his space. He raised Peter’s arms above his head and squeezed his wrists together with one of his hands. Peter writhed a bit, and tested his constraints, but stopped as soon as Harley fixed him with a glare. 

“Did you have fun today, baby?” He asked, his voice going into a lower register. “Whoring yourself out in the lab like that?”

“What? No! I didn’t-” Peter objected, but was cut off by Harley slapping him across the face. He gasped again from the impact of the slap, more out of surprise than actual pain. 

“Are you really arguing with me?” Harley taunted and dug his nails into Peter’s wrists until he whimpered. 

Peter’s eyes dilated and his breath quickened as he realized what Harley wanted, what he was after. “No, Daddy.” He said softly, relaxing against Harley’s hold.

Harley smiled then, sharp and dangerous. “That’s right.” He leaned in close so that he was right against Peter’s ear when he said, “Good girl.” 

Peter flushed instantly at the nickname, but couldn’t deny how much he loved the praise. He could feel his dick rapidly hardening in his underwear, and desperately wanted to swivel his hips and grind against the air, just to get any sort of friction at all. 

Harley used his one hand that was free and trailed it down Peter’s stomach until it was resting along the button and zipper of Peter’s jeans. Peter wanted his hand on his cock so badly, but he wanted to be good. Peter remained still, even as Harley teased him, and could feel the muscles in his lower stomach trembling from the effort of it. Harley rewarded him by dipping his hand inside and slipped under his boxers to get a hand around his cock easily. 

Harley stroked him ever so slowly and barely gave him enough friction to be satisfying. Peter had already started leaking so the glide was wet, but it wasn’t anywhere near enough to get him off. Peter whined pathetically against the onslaught, but other than that didn’t argue. It wasn’t his place. Harley was going to take what he wanted from him and he didn’t have a say. 

“No panties today?” Harley asked, and he sounded so disappointed that Peter’s toes curled as he shook his head frantically. “Why’s that?” 

Peter didn’t answer him as his cheeks flushed even further. In retaliation, Harley took his hand away, which caused Peter to cry out in desperation. “Daddy, please?” He whined, but Harley didn’t give in. 

“Only good boys get touches from Daddy, and you didn’t answer me.” Harley tsked, sounding bored, while Peter was already so turned on it was hard to have coherent thoughts. He waited a minute to continue, then he said, “I’m only going to ask you one more time. Why no panties today?”

Peter’s face burned, but he answered him. “Didn’t wanna get hard…” he trailed off, then swallowed, his voice going breathy. “Not in front of Mister Stark.” 

Harley made a faux sympathetic noise. “Aww, poor baby. You didn’t want Mister Stark knowing how much of a whore you are.” He got close again, so Peter could feel his breath in his ear. “If only he could see what you look like when you beg for my cock.” Peter choked, his face absolutely burning in shame. But he loved it. Peter would beg and do just about anything for Harley’s cock. Before Peter could say anything though, Harley spoke again. “I want you to go to our room, strip, and then get on your hands and knees on the bed for me. You think you can do that, baby?” 

Peter nodded eagerly and could feel butterflies fluttering around in his stomach at the prospect of what tonight was going to bring. He was practically shivering in anticipation. Harley let his hands go free and they fell at his sides. As soon as he was let go he already missed Harley’s touch but scrambled to head into the bedroom as fast as he could. 

Meanwhile, Harley waited in the entranceway and leaned against the door. He waited a few minutes, making sure to give Peter plenty of time to get ready and get into position. He made his way over to their bedroom and paid careful attention to taking loud sturdy steps so that Peter could hear him approaching with his senses. Once he got to the doorway he rested his hip against the frame and just _looked_. 

Harley soaked in all the blemish-free smooth skin on display for him. Peter was naked and in position on the bed for him, just like he’d asked. Harley hummed, which caused Peter to jerk. It was either from the noise or from his physical presence, Harley didn’t know which, but the idea of both settled enticingly in his lower stomach. He walked around the bed until he was close enough to touch, but held off. 

Peter’s head hung down, and his eyes were caught on the bedsheets beneath him. His wild array of curls heaped around his head and neck and kept Harley from seeing his face. He was gorgeous. Harley pulled his shit together. 

“Normally I’d punish you for how you acted today.” He kept his tone stern and smirked as he watched Peter’s cock twitch and a dribble of pre-cum dripped onto the sheets. “But you’ve been so good, I think I could be convinced into a more giving mood. Does that sound good? You think you can be good for me, baby?” 

Peter nodded frantically, dislodging his curls even more, and made them even messier. Harley couldn’t wait to sink his fingers into them and _tug_. “I’ll be good, Daddy,” Peter promised, sounding every bit like the good boy he was. 

“I know you can be good,” Harley dipped his voice into a croon. “That’s why…” he paused to let Peter simmer in anticipation and trailed his fingers up Peter’s spine until Peter was shuddering under his hand. He watched how his back arched and his beautiful ass was there for Harley to claim. “I’m gonna eat your ass ‘til you’re crying, and begging all pretty like you do. You remember the rules though, right honey?” 

Peter shuddered again but nodded. “I don’t get to cum until Daddy gives me permission.” 

“That’s right, baby.” Harley cooed, still taking his time to feel up the soft skin of Peter’s back. It was giving him a lot of ideas. Peter’s breath was already ragged and he had barely touched him yet. They were going to have so much fun.

Harley’s next step was to step over to Peter’s backpack which was in the corner of the room. He could hear Peter’s hitch of breath when he got his hands on what he’d been looking for. He snapped one of Peter’s webshooters around his wrist, the sound loud in the quiet of their bedroom. He stood up, then webbed each one of Peter’s hands to the bedpost (their reinforced bedpost) in under a minute. After Peter was secured, Harley slipped off the webshooters and tossed them back into Peter’s backpack so they wouldn’t be lost. 

Peter, to his credit, didn’t even squirm against his new confines and submitted readily. Harley couldn’t wait to take him apart. He figured at this point Peter had been good enough that he deserved some action. He kneeled on the bed behind Peter and gripped at his thighs, spreading his legs open obscenely. He relished in the fact that Peter was completely naked while he still had all of his clothes on, and his jeans rubbed against Peter’s hypersensitive skin. 

“You’re so beautiful like this,” Harley murmured to him, like it was a secret, while his lips pressed against his tailbone. He spread Peter’s cheeks even wider and teased at Peter’s rim with his thumb. He watched Peter’s hole twitch under the lightest touch from him. 

“Please, Daddy?” Peter whined and it was one of the sweetest sounds Harley had ever heard. 

Instead of answering him, Harley just brought his mouth down and flattened his tongue to lick over Peter’s hole with a broad stroke. Peter wailed as soon as Harley’s tongue made contact with his hole, and his hips jerked violently, clearly uncertain as to pull away from the onslaught of sensations or to grind back against Harley’s face to get him even deeper. Harley moved his hands from spreading his cheeks to grip at his hips. His hold was strong, and also a warning for Peter to keep still. 

He dove in again once Peter had stopped twitching. He licked over his rim in delicate swirls before he breached his tongue into his greedy hole. Peter was noisy underneath him, letting out all sorts of whines and needy noises from the back of his throat. Harley had half the mind to gag him but decided against it because he wanted to hear all the pretty sounds he could get out of him. Harley focused on flicking his tongue and keeping a consistent rhythm. 

It was a wonder how Peter’s hole could remain so tight despite how many times Harley split Peter open. Harley lapped over the tight ring of muscle until it slowly but surely started to relax and let him enter without as much resistance. 

“Fuck, Daddy,” Peter groaned while his hips still made aborted movements that Harley stopped with his bruising grip. “Feels so good.” 

Harley pulled back, his lips wet with spit. “Yeah, baby? Daddy makes you feel good?” 

Peter sighed dreamily, and Harley could feel him relax even further under his touch and from his words. He melted against the sheets. Once Harley started licking inside of him again, his hole twitched. Harley kept going as Peter made indecent sounds that only got louder and increased in intensity as he pushed his tongue deeper and deeper inside of him. He set up a relentless rhythm that had Peter drooling into the pillow, nearly drunk on pleasure. 

“Please Daddy? Can I cum?” Peter asked so prettily, but Harley only pulled back and gave him a dark chuckle. 

“We’ve only just started, and you want to cum already?” Harley taunted, and then dragged one of his fingers over Peter’s hole just to watch him gasp and keen. “I knew you were a slut, but I didn’t realize you were that desperate.” 

“D-daddy-” Peter whined, his voice broken and stuttering on the name. 

Harley tsked at him but eventually relented. “Let Daddy get his fingers inside you, first, angel.” He warned before he brought his tongue back to Peter’s hole. He loved how sensitive his boy was, and how easily he fell apart under his tongue and nothing else. Peter couldn’t even fight him because he was all webbed up and helpless. The thought of Peter being completely at Harley’s mercy sent a zing of pleasure to Harley’s already hard cock. 

“Please, please, please, Daddy. Want your fingers.” Peter begged, and Harley wasn’t one to deny him anything. Not when he was being so perfect for him. 

“Okay, baby.” Harley soothed and wiped at his chin where his spit had dripped down. Peter whined at the loss but otherwise remained quiet as Harley went in search of the lube. After he finally got it out of their nightstand’s drawer he slicked up two of his fingers and started prodding at Peter’s already wet hole. It was relaxed from Harley’s rimming and he was able to slip in one of his fingers without much resistance. 

It didn’t take long for Peter to start grinding back on Harley’s finger. “More, Daddy. I can take more.” Peter cried in between gasps for air. “Need you so bad.” 

“I know what you need.” Harley crooned and added another one of his fingers. His second one was a little tighter of a fit, and he had to ease it inside until Peter relaxed and his hole pulled them in. He curled his fingers up tightly searching until Peter cried out. His mouth opened and he let out an effeminate moan that was downright filthy, and Harley grinned ferally as he started abusing Peter’s prostate. 

The bundle of nerves was tiny and spongey, but Harley always knew how to find it. He dragged the tip of his fingers over it repeatedly, milking those beautiful sounds out of Peter as the boy beneath him writhed and sobbed, unable to do much other than take the pleasure that Harley was giving him. “So gorgeous,” Harley told him. “Love how you take my fingers. You’re so beautiful. You’ll just let Daddy do anything he wants to you.” 

“Anything,” Peter hiccuped reverently. “Anything Daddy wants.” 

Harley groaned and then kissed the back of Peter’s sweaty hip, while his fingers continued to curl and work inside of him. “You shouldn’t say things like that babydoll,” Harley pretended to scold. “You know how much Daddy loves to hurt you.” 

His words lit a fire in Peter as he started writhing harder and let out needy high-pitched whines. “Hurt me. Oh god, Daddy. Hurt me, please.” 

Harley had to fight the rush of heat flooding his veins. God, Peter was perfect. “How do you want Daddy to hurt you? My little painslut, hmm? I don’t think spanking will do, because you love it too much. How am I supposed to punish you when you just grind against me like a bitch whenever I do.” 

Peter was breathing like he had just finished a marathon and sweat was pooling against his back. “Want it.” Peter choked out. “Want Daddy to hurt me. Make me bleed.” 

That admission made Harley freeze. They had never talked about it before. He wanted it. Now that Peter had brought it up he couldn’t stop thinking about it. He thought about getting a knife and carving little lines into his baby’s skin while he was crying and begging Harley to either stop or let him cum. The idea made him nearly dizzy with want. Maybe he’d carve his initials into Peter’s perfect peachy skin to remind him who owned him. With Peter’s healing, they wouldn’t even have to worry about it leaving a permanent scar. This was opening a lot of doors. 

Harley wasn’t an asshole though, and he surely wasn’t an irresponsible dom. As much as Peter seemed game for the idea, this was something they had never talked about, and Harley was pretty sure that Peter was halfway to subspace and it wouldn’t be fair to him to start a scene they hadn’t discussed previously, even if they both were into the idea. It was always something they could try next time. 

Harley ran through how to phrase what he wanted to say as to not disappoint him, or make him feel like Harley was turning him down. “Daddy’ll make you bleed, sweetheart. Just not tonight, angel. You still want it to hurt? You like when Daddy hurts you?” 

Peter nodded groggily. Harley took that as consent and lifted his free hand to lightly rest at the nape of Peter’s neck. He got a fistful of Peter’s curls and then tugged hard, no doubt causing Peter to see stars. Peter’s mouth opened as he moaned and Harley couldn’t help himself so he brought his mouth to Peter’s. He licked his way inside and kissed him hungrily, conveying his ownership with his lips and tongue. Peter was mostly lax beneath him but took it all readily, letting out little kitten whines of pleasure that Harley was addicted to.

“I own you,” Harley growled, then moved his mouth down to suck harsh marks along Peter’s jaw and neck. He bit harshly at a spot on Peter’s neck, not satisfied until he had broken the blood vessels and left a purpling mark. “You’re mine and no one else’s.” He moved down to a spot that was near where Peter’s shoulder met his neck, a spot that he knew was sensitive. He licked over it in warning and then bit down, even harsher than before. Peter keened, high and bright, and oh so beautiful. When Harley pulled back he noticed that the pointy tips of his fang teeth had broken through Peter’s skin, causing a few drops of blood to sluggishly drip out. He sucked over them gently and soothed them with his tongue. He hadn’t meant to draw blood, but Peter didn’t seem to object. “Color, sweetheart?” He asked softly, near Peter’s ear. 

“Green, Daddy.” Peter slurred instantly, which made Harley feel better. But he still wasn’t going to go further until they had a conversation about it. Harley kissed his forehead sweetly, just for a second, and then slipped right back into their scene. 

“Daddy owns you, isn’t that right? You just sit here and take it because you’re Daddy’s property.” 

“Mmm Daddy’s property,” Peter agreed dopely. “I’m yours, Daddy. Just yours.” 

Harley hummed, pretending to think about it. “I don’t know. You weren’t acting like my property when you were being a little whore in the lab today. You looked like you would just bend over and let anyone fuck you. Is that true? You’re so needy for cock you’ll just let anyone have you.” 

“No Daddy!” Peter protested, and started squirming. “Only yours. Only want Daddy to fuck me. Want Daddy to fuck me so bad.” 

Harley tugged Peter back by his hair again so this time he could look at him. Peter was a vision. He had tears pooling at the corner of his eyes where his pupils were so dilated they were nearly black. Harley was struck, not for the first time, by how beautiful he was, and how lucky he was that he got to have him completely at his mercy. He was drunk on the feeling of ownership. 

“I don’t know, baby. I think you need to be reminded that you’re mine. How do you think we should do it?” Harley pretended to ask. He continued to tilt Peter’s head back so he was looking at him. “What do you say, baby?”

Peter blinked through his tears, eyes hazy, and far away. “Whatever Daddy wants.” 

Harley groaned right against his ear and started kissing at his neck again. “That’s right, angel. You’re Daddy’s little plaything and he can do whatever he wants to you. And you’ll take it because all you want is Daddy’s cock.” A bright idea was starting to form in his mind. 

“Want it, I want it so bad.” Peter mewled, and Harley couldn’t stop his smile, so he pressed it into Peter’s neck. His angel was so perfect. 

“Daddy knows. Daddy also knows the one thing you want more than Daddy’s cock, hmm? You want to belong to Daddy and be good for me.” 

“I’ll be good,” Peter sobbed. “I’ll be so good.” 

“I know you will.” Harley murmured back instantly because he didn’t want Peter to think he wasn’t being good, not even for a second. He could tell that Peter was already falling in deep. “Daddy has to go get something, okay? I’ll be right back. I’ll only be a minute. I promise. Can you wait here just like this for Daddy, and be a good boy?” He could feel Peter’s breath stutter in his chest but eventually, he nodded. Harley was careful to press a few light kisses to the back of his neck before he broke away, disengaging their contact. 

Harley hurried into the kitchen, not wanting to waste even a single second of time while Peter was desperate and waiting for him. He quickly grabbed what he needed and rushed back into the room. As soon as he was back he made sure to press his hands all over Peter’s body immediately, soothing him with his presence and his touch. 

Peter immediately burrowed into every one of his touches, arching his back and mewling to get him impossibly closer. Harley would have found it adorable if he wasn’t so hard it was painful. He focused on the task at hand, though. 

“What did you get?” Peter asked because even when he was in subspace he was still curious. Harley brought his mouth down and kissed a trail up Peter’s spine. 

“I got something to help remind you that you’re mine. That you belong to me.” Harley grabbed hold of the black sharpie he had stolen from the kitchen and uncapped it. “I’m gonna mark you as my property because that’s exactly what you are. This way everyone will know that you’re _my_ slut to use.” 

He started writing on Peter’s lower back. He was precise and was careful to write harsh clean lines with every letter so the message was big and bold, like his own personal brand. When he was finished he admired his work. “You wanna know what it says, baby?” He asked, practically purring with satisfaction over Peter wearing his mark. 

“Please, Daddy,” Peter begged, and started tugging at the webbing that was still holding him in place. 

“It says ‘Property of Harley Keener’, because that’s exactly what you are. Have to mark you up in case someone tosses you in the lost and found.” Harley teased, but still was enamored by his words, and over the fact that Peter let him mark him up like this. 

“I wanna see it.” Peter whined, and continued to tug at the confines. Then he paused. “I wanna see it. Harley, please.” 

At the use of his name, Harley knew Peter was serious. “Okay, angel,” Harley told him gently. “I’m gonna have to cut you out of these webs first, and then I’ll show you how it looks in the mirror.” Peter nodded frantically as Harley started digging through their nightstand for the pair of scissors they always kept in there. Once he got a hold of them he flipped them open as far as they could go and started sawing at the webbing against Peter’s wrist, using the scissors as a makeshift knife. 

After the webbing was gone from both wrists Harley had to support Peter as he went limp like a ragdoll. Harley kneeled on the bed and pulled him back so that he was resting completely against his chest, while his head lulled back to rest on his shoulder. Harley massaged the pressure points of his wrist to get the circulation flowing back in his arms, and whispered words of praises about how good Peter was, and how perfect he was being. 

Eventually, with legs like jello, Harley got Peter up off the bed and into the bathroom where he could look at himself in the mirror. Harley leaned back against the open door as Peter faced him, but turned so he could see his lower back in the mirror. He traced over the words Harley wrote reverently - like they were a gift. It gave Harley a lump in his throat that he had to swallow down. Peter was so special. He could have anyone in the world, but he chose Harley. 

Harley twisted Peter around, once he was done his inspection, and wrapped his arm across his hips and lower stomach, effectively pulling him flush against him. His dick nestled against the crack of Peter’s ass and Peter’s mouth dropped open soundlessly. Harley fisted his hand into Peter’s curls and tugged him back until his head fell onto Harley’s shoulder. 

“Fuck, you’re gorgeous.” Harley breathed, but then locked eyes with his reflection in the mirror. “Look at how gorgeous you are.” He held Peter’s head up and at his words, Peter’s eyes flew open. His blown pupils made his brown eyes look almost black, and his eyes were shiny from unshed tears. His lips were red and looked like they’d been rubbed raw, even though Harley knew that wasn’t the case. Peter looked at their reflection and moaned. 

Harley was sick of waiting so he guided Peter out of the bathroom until he could throw him onto the bed. Peter flopped down but was quick roll over onto his hands and knees. 

“Fuck me, please,” Peter begged, sounding close to tears. “I need you to fuck me.” 

“I got you, baby,” Harley assured, as he reached for the lube that had been discarded earlier. He squeezed out a generous amount and worked it over his cock before he lined up and starting sinking inside. The noise that Peter made as Harley entered him Harley was sure he’d keep stored in his brain forever. It was a high-pitched moan that trailed off into a whimper that sounded like it had been punched out of him. “God, you feel so good,” Harley grunted as he inched himself inside. 

Peter was hot, and wet, and impossibly tight as Harley worked his way in, agonizingly slow. Harley held onto him until he was fully inside. 

“Love your cock.” Peter sobbed, his face pressed into the pillow. “Fuck, Daddy, I love your cock.” 

“Jesus Christ,” Harley groaned right into his ear as he dropped his full weight on top of Peter, wrapping his arms around his stomach. He took Peter’s admission as a sign to start moving. He pulled all the way out before he pistoned his hips and went back in. 

It didn’t take long for Harley to start thrusting in earnest. He gradually went from slow powerful thrusts until he built an unrelenting, steady pace. Peter choked and gurgled, drooling onto the pillow beneath him, with his eyes occasionally rolling to the back of his head. He was so hot it was ridiculous. 

“Daddy-Daddy- _oh fuck_ -Daaaaaaddy,” Peter chanted, his voice coming out like a broken whine as Harley pounded into him. Peter’s hips started twitching as he helplessly tried to grind back onto Harley’s cock. He was such a mess. He had gone nearly completely cockstupid just from having Harley’s cock inside him. 

Harley kept up his pace, grinding into the wet warmth that was Peter’s ass. He took him so well, and clenched against him, which caused Harley’s thrusts to stutter and for him to moan loudly. “God baby, you’re so fucking tight for me. So perfect.” Harley told him as his thrusts got even faster. 

“Wanna cum, Daddy. Can I cum? Please, please wanna cum,” Peter babbled. Harley tilted up his chin until he could kiss Peter’s twisted mouth. 

When he broke away he said, “I won’t stop if you do.” 

“Please,” Peter begged, right against Harley’s lips. 

“Yeah,” Harley growled. “Cum for me. Cum for Daddy, c’mon.” 

Peter screamed and let out a full-body shudder as his orgasm ripped through him. He clenched around Harley’s cock and writhed underneath him as waves of pleasure rolled through him. He was ethereal. Harley moaned as he continued to thrust inside of him, feeling him convulse around his cock. Peter mewled from oversensitivity, and Harley could feel him pulling his hips back to get away from the overwhelming sensations. 

Harley slipped out of him just for a second to roll him onto his back. Peter whimpered desperately at the loss. Harley didn’t waste much time and quickly pinned Peter’s arms above his head with one hand and shoved his legs apart hastily, throwing one of his legs over his shoulder. As soon as he slid back in, all the way in one thrust, Peter keened and threw his head back against the pillow, gasping for air. 

Harley watched as Peter’s spent dick slowly started getting hard again. Harley grinned ferally, then caught Peter’s open mouth into a filthy kiss. Peter moaned and hummed into his mouth as Harley drilled against his prostate. He wanted to feel Peter cum around him one more time before he claimed him. 

“I’m gonna fill you up,” He promised, voice low and raspy. 

“Please,” Peter gasped before leaning up to kiss Harley this time. “Oh God, please. Want it so bad. Wanna feel you. Wanna feel you in me.” 

“Yeah, baby,” Harley grunted, feeling breathless himself. “Yeah, I will.” He picked up his pace, managing to nail Peter’s prostate with nearly every thrust with deadly accuracy. Peter shook beneath him, his thighs and lower abdomen trembling from effort. He was so close though, Harley could almost taste it. 

Harley knew what would bring him over the edge. He supported himself up on one of his elbows, careful to maintain his steady rhythm. He used his free hand to wrap around Peter’s throat, and his thumb pressed up against his pulse point. He could feel Peter’s heart thundering and tightened his grip until he was cutting off Peter’s air. Peter shook and gaped his mouth open as he came all over his stomach in thick spurts. 

Harley couldn’t hold back much longer after watching Peter cum for a second time and came a few seconds later, burying himself as far inside Peter as he could go. They both struggled to get air back in their lungs as they came down from their highs. As soon as Harley had his wits about him again he pulled himself up but knew to keep as much physical contact with Peter as possible. 

He pressed light kisses all over Peter’s mouth and cheeks and hair, and anywhere that he could reach. “God, baby, angel, you were so good. So perfect. The best boy for me. I’m so proud of you.” 

“Mmmm,” Was all Peter said, clearly not up to talking yet. His eyes were shut, but a sweet smile overtook his face. “Love you,” He slurred, clinging to Harley like an octopus. 

Harley kissed his forehead and wiped away at the tear tracks on his cheeks. “Love you too, beautiful.” 

They laid there for a few minutes until Harley nearly went completely soft and pulled himself out of Peter with a wet squelch. Peter made a sad little noise when he got out of him, but other than that seemed fine. “How do you feel?” Harley asked softly, as to not startle him. 

Peter took a while to answer, then said quietly, “Floaty.” 

Harley couldn’t help his smile and kiss along Peter’s jaw and neck as Peter floated. When enough time had passed and even Harley was getting kind of grossed out by the mess between them, he coaxed Peter into a sitting position. From there, he eventually corralled him into the bathroom. He got the water running and helped Peter until they were both in the shower. 

Peter held onto him tightly and burrowed his face into Harley’s shoulder. “I’m right here,” Harley cooed as he brushed his fingers through Peter’s curls. “I’m not going anywhere.” He moved one of Peter’s hands so that it rested against the left side of his chest. Whenever Peter’s senses focused on Harley’s heartbeat it always calmed him. 

Harley held onto him as his eyes became less hazy and he came back to himself. He still made sad little whimpers whenever Harley reached back just to grab the soap or body wash, but Harley tried his best to invade his space as much as possible. He cleaned them both off meticulously. When he was done he pressed Peter up against the wall, resting his entire body against him, and just held him there. He held him there until the water threatened to run cold and both of their hands were turning pruney. 

He urged Peter out of the shower with gentle words of praise. Peter stood on the bathmat as Harley located the softest towels they had. He toweled Peter off and rewarded him with plenty of kisses that Peter sighed happily into. Once Harley was satisfied with how dry they both were he started ushering Peter back into the bedroom so that they could put on underwear and go to bed. 

As they were making their way out of the bathroom, Peter caught his reflection in the mirror and stopped short. Harley ran right into him and stumbled back. He gave Peter a confused look but watched as Peter stared at himself in the mirror. He twisted his body to see the clean skin of his lower back. He made a distressed sound as he glanced over at Harley, with his big brown eyes, looking close to tears. “It’s gone. It’s- it’s gone.” He stuttered. It clicked for Harley and he felt like a dumbass. Getting Peter clean had been such a top priority he hadn’t even considered the fact that Peter would want to keep his mark, especially after such an intense scene. 

“I’m sorry, baby,” Harley soothed. “I didn’t even think. I’ll write it again, honey. Don’t you worry.” Harley had no idea where the original marker had gone to, and Peter was in too vulnerable of a state to be left alone. Harley steered Peter back into their bedroom. “First, underwear, and then I’ll mark you up again.” Peter nodded, but he still looked far away, and sad. 

Harley helped him into a pair of boxers as he tugged on a pair himself. Then, he piloted Peter until they were both in the kitchen. Harley opened up the drawer where they kept their sharpies and withdrew another one. He turned Peter around until he was pressed up against the counter and his whole back was exposed. 

He uncapped the marker and just as carefully as before wrote, ‘Property of Harley Keener,’ in strong block letters. He tossed the marker back in the drawer once he was done. Peter practically purred in contentment as soon as the words were back on his body. Harley was so in love with him it physically hurt. Harley, with one of his fingers, traced over the black words on Peter’s back as Peter mewled and leaned into his touch. 

“You’re amazing.” Harley breathed. 

Peter held onto his hands. “Thank you,” He whispered. Harley’s stomach swooped and he placed a kiss at the back of Peter’s neck. 

Harley let the moment linger, but eventually broke away. “You should drink some juice.” He got a capri-sun out of the refrigerator, and they both giggled childishly as Peter guzzled it down. He scowled playfully at Harley once he was done and gestured back towards the refrigerator. 

“If I need juice, you need juice.” He said wisely, and Harley relented, pulling his own capri-sun out of the refrigerator. He drank it down obediently until Peter was satisfied. 

“I think we’re both going to develop a pavlovian response to capri-suns,” Harley said thoughtfully, while Peter groaned and snuggled himself up into his arms again. 

“I thought we agreed, no soft sciences in the bedroom.” Peter sassed, and Harley beamed. 

“That’s my baby. I always know you’re back when you start talking shit.” Harley teased. 

Peter giggled, then sighed contentedly. “Mmmm, sleepy.” 

Harley ran his fingers through Peter’s wet hair. “Yeah, let’s get you to bed, darlin’.”

Peter completely melted against Harley as Harley coaxed him back into the bedroom and laid him down onto their bed. The sheets were gross and definitely needed changed, but they were both too tired to do anything about it. They fell into bed as Peter tangled their legs together and shoved his face into the hollow of Harley’s throat. 

Before they both fell asleep Peter hummed, satisfied, then murmured a tired, “Thank you, Daddy,” his voice syrupy sweet. After that, he went under, with his lips hanging open in a tiny ‘o’, all shiny and perfect. It was then, right before Harley fell asleep himself that he thought, _he was the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen_. 

**Author's Note:**

> leave a comment or kudos and tell me your favorite part! as always you can find me on tumblr, twitter, or on discord @venomondenim. thanks for reading! <3


End file.
